Child containment devices such as play yards, play pens, bassinets, cribs, sleepers, cradles, and the like are commonly used to provide a safe and comfortable area for infants and small children to play and rest. Such devices generally include a horizontal floor and vertical walls, and may include a foldable frame structure and fabric panels extending between the frame elements for portability and ease of use.
Continuing improvements are sought in the field of children's products, for example for improved convenience, safety, comfort, and/or performance. Accordingly, it is to the provision of improved child containment systems meeting these and other needs that the present invention is primarily directed.